Everything
by Ember-Angel
Summary: Life is easy going and everyone has picked up their lives. But there is a feeling of unease in the world. (I'm not very good at summary's )


Everything 

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Gundam Wing. I only claim Ember, her friends, and this wonderful town I created. Thank you all and have a nice day.

P.S. – I like reviews.

**Prologue**

The noise echoed over the entire valley. Noises of laughter and music glided in the wind. It was Independence Day in Laputa, Nevada and the people of this valley were celebrating excitedly. A parade was a tradition and no one liked to miss out. Many visitors are usually present during this occasion. That also included Preventers and a few diplomats.

"Duo, hurry up with the chairs or we will miss the beginning of the parade." A short blued haired girl yelled. A small group of around seven people waited on the sidewalk. Crowds of people were already seated on fold out chairs, blankets, or, like the kids, on the ground.

"I'm comin' Hilde." Duo said, braid swinging behind him "I couldn't find a place to park and then it was very hard to get through the crowds."

"Well, this is a very big celebration here." Relena commented. "I'm glad that the Preventers found out about this. It is said that this town is a great place when it comes to celebrations."

"Yah, and we needed a break don't we Wufei." Sally said turning to a Chinese man behind her.

"Right." Wufei said relenting his unhappiness. He hadn't really wanted to come, but he had finally agreed. And Sally was coming so he might as well come. Quatre and Dorothy had also joined the group.

"This is great!" Mariemaia said happily. " I'm just glad that mom let me come."

Suddenly two jets flew overhead once and then again. Everyone started to cheer and look down the road, anticipating the parade coming.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Heero!" a young lady with long silver/blonde hair yelled to a guy with dark brown hair.

Heero turned around and grinned at his sister who carried a base drum. While waving his trumpet at her he walked back towards her.

"Hey Em." Heero said drabbing his arm on Ember's shoulders. "What do you need?"

"We have about fifteen minutes until the jets fly by." Em told him. "Can you go and check on Steph and Lexi. I left them with Chris by the theatre."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Heero started to walk away and looking back over his shoulder he yelled out to Ember. " Hey Em, your ribbons are falling out!"

Ember reached her arm around and checked her ribbons. Of course Heero was right, her ribbons were falling out. Setting her base drum down she started to fix her ribbons in her extremely long hair. A girl walked up behind her and began to fix them for her.

"Hi Jenny." Ember said to the dark haired girl behind her. " Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome, I was getting bored in my line and I decided to come and grace you with my presence." Jenny said dramatically.

"Well thank you oh wonderful one. I will bask in your glory." Ember said just as dramatically.

"Oh ha ha, you two." Another girl with red hair said. "If anyone is the wonderful one it's me. Hey Ember, where did Heero go? I saw him a few minutes ago but now he's gone."

"Oh, I sent him to check on Steph and Lexi. You know those two, they're probably running all over the place and driving Chris crazy." Ember said grinning.

"Yah, they are sooo adorable though!" Jenny said. "I wish I had little cousins like them."

"You know, Heero better hurry up because the parade starts in five minutes." Kami said looking around. "Miss D will hurt him if he doesn't get here soon."

They all started to laugh at the thought of Miss D going after Heero with a trumpet. High school to them was a lot of fun, especially with such a great band teacher like Miss D. Heero had moved in with Ember to Laputa about a year ago. It was quite a big deal since no one had known that Ember had a brother and she had been living in Laputa for about five years. A lot of girls had crushes on him; they all loved his brown hair and cobalt eyes. Soon after Heero moved there, the two siblings found out that they had an uncle and aunt who had just died in a car accident. Their two daughters, Steph a five year old and Lexi a seven year old were sent to live with them.

"What are the three of you talking about?" Heero asked from behind them. Beside him was another boy about Heero's size with blonde hair.

"Hi Heero, Hi Jake." Jenny said. "I didn't know that you were so close by."

"Well, Heero wanted to come and tell Ember that he checked on the kids and their fine." Jake gave a grin. "But we need to get into our spots because the parade is about to start. Ladies…"

They all said goodbye to one another and walked into their own spots. Kami and Jenny were flute players and Heero and Jake were on trumpet. Before Heero could leave Ember grabbed his arm.

"Heero, I'm a little worried." Ember said thoughtfully. "There will be a lot of tourists and Preventers watching. What if someone that knows you notices you? And what if someone from…. well some organization recognizes us."

"Don't worry Ember." Heero said looking into her forest green eyes. "I will be in the middle of the line and most people will not pay attention to me. And I don't think anyone from out of town really knows you."

"You're probably right." She said looking downward. "You had better go, I see the jets coming."

Heero looked upward and saw the jets coming. " Good luck, Em."

Ember picked up her base drum and got prepared just as the jets flew overhead. The band began to move and Ember concentrated on the music.

Ok. This is the end of the Prologue. Just incase you didn't notice, no one knows what happened to Heero. They do not know he lives in Laputa. And he does seem a little OOC, but he has been living with his sister for a year; he is much more relaxed. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Please review. .


End file.
